


The Office

by ninja_panda_lover



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Spinny Chair, Tumblr Prompt, ereri, office desk, riren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 01:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2904272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninja_panda_lover/pseuds/ninja_panda_lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Eren goes to see Levi's office for the first time, he's surprised by a lot of different things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Office

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt just had to show up on my dash: "Important otp question: which one would spin in the squeaky office chair and which would glare at them until they stopped."
> 
> And I knew this had to be written.

“Holy crap this place is amazing.”

My jaw would not stay shut as I walked around Levi’s office. I ran to the glass window and pressed up against it. “This view is amazing! How do you focus while you’re here?”

Levi came up behind me and yanked me back by my collar. “Don’t get my glass dirty, brat.” But then he paused and said, “I don’t know. I got used to it, I guess. I don’t appreciate it as much as I should.”

“It’s so cool! And then you’ve got paintings everywhere. Did you really earn all of these diplomas? How long were you in school? And then you’ve got all these awards.” I turned to face Levi. “You’re so cool!”

Levi ducked his head slightly to try to hide his blush and his growing smile. He cleared his throat before looking back up at Eren. “This just happened, I guess.”

Finally, I turned to look at Levi’s desk and saw it. A big, black, spinning office chair. Levi realized what I was looking at and reached out to try to grab my arm. “Eren, no…”

But it was too late. I ran to it, sat and leaned back in it. “Oh… this is nice!” I said, giggling as I started to spin myself slowly. Suddenly, an idea came to me and a mischievous grin spread across my face. 

“Eren…” 

I kick-started myself a couple of times before I spun around freely, giggling uncontrollably. My brown hair flew all around my face. I noticed that Levi stood still, glaring at me. I stuck my tongue out at him before laughing as I kicked the ground again to regain speed.

“You done yet?” 

I tried to shake my head, but stopped when it hurt as I spun around. “Nope!”

Suddenly the chair stopped spinning and my head began. “What…?”

Then a pair of lips crashed into mine, disorienting me even further. My forearms were pinned to the arms of the chair. A tongue swept across my bottom lip before trying to push its way through. 

Then, just as quickly as they came, the pair of lips left and I looked up again at Levi, my face red hot. 

“Are you fucking done now?”

I nodded.

“Shitty brat,” he said as he leaned back down for more.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I'm really crappy at kiss scenes, alright? I'll get better eventually I swear. But yeah, ereri <3 and also Eren just spinning in an office chair makes me really happy. And then Levi getting all bossy. 
> 
> Okay yeah I should stop now.
> 
> Follow me on tumblr, ninja-panda-lover! (basically my a03 username except with dashes instead of underscores)


End file.
